One
by princess kasumi 21
Summary: Mi primer one shot ....solo lean Ash x Misty ....


**One**

_By: kasumi21_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

En verdad Junio no era su mes, o por lo menos no ese Junio. Increíblemente en todas las semanas se habían pronosticado lluvias torrenciales en ciudad Verde y justo en ese momento su querido descapotable rojo estaba en el taller. Suspiró rendida, mientras veía como los pocos taxis en circulación se encontraban ocupados. Una idea cruzó su mente alegrándola un poco, el departamento de su amigo se encontraba cerca, allí podría pasar la noche si lo deseaba. La lluvia era la excusa perfecta para que su prometido, Richie, no dudara de la estrecha relación que tenía con el chico. Se levantó de la parada de buses, calculando en un instante sus siguientes pasos para evitar la fría lluvia. Luego de decidirse, empezó a correr protegiéndose con su portafolio hasta llegar a un alto edificio de color crema que se encontraba justo en el centro de la urbe. Miró con cuidado hacia arriba, entrecerrando sus ojos turquesas para evitar las revoltosas gotas que caían bañando su rostro de claro marfil. Con la mirada buscó la ventana del dormitorio del departamento, se sorprendió al ver que las luces se encontraban apagadas. Sabía perfectamente que al moreno no le gustaba dejar sólo a su pokémon amarillo en los días de lluvia ni estar en otros lugares que no fueran su casa de Paleta, su departamento o el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste. De igual forma entró al edificio, con la pequeña esperanza de que estuviera en el living del lugar. Cuando por fin se encontró frente la puerta, dudó un poco si tocar o no. Era posible que estuviera ocupado con su novia Melody, eso explicaría la oscuridad que siempre era requerida por Ash para los momentos más íntimos. Bien lo sabía ella.

De igual forma golpeó suavemente, pero no hubo respuesta, la puerta seguía sin abrirse y no había ningún indicio de que él se encontrara adentro. Volvió a golpear, ahora con más fuerza impulsada por las horribles fantasías y suposiciones que inundaban su cabeza respondiendo al hecho de que aun esa puerta se encontrara cerrada. Tal vez estaba con otra, entregándole los mismos besos que a ella le entregaba, acariciándola igual como a ella la acariciaba, diciéndole las mismas palabras con la misma dulce voz que con ella utilizaba. Sintió como el picaporte cedía a los movimientos de alguien detrás de la puerta, para luego mostrar a un chico de unos veintitrés años. Sonrió expresando su gran alegría y alivio para luego colgarse de su cuello.

- Ash!! – exclamó feliz, en modo de saludo. Con el fuerte abrazo había mojado en parte la camisa blanca y el pantalón de tela negro que llevaba su amigo, que era su común tenida para realizar sus trabajos en el centro de la liga pokémon como maestro.

- Misty – su saludo fue un susurro casi inaudible, mostrando cierto desánimo. La chica se sorprendió, alejándose un poco para observar sus ojos almendrados. Y él, sabiendo perfectamente que con una sola mirada ella podría saber lo que le sucedía, los cubrió con negros mechones de su cabello.

- que sucede? – preguntó la chica, con aire preocupado, algo muy común cuando solía hablar sobre algún problema que afectara al moreno.

- nada, no te preocupes – su mirada seguía perdida y su tono despreocupado se tornaba cada vez más doloroso.

- Ash… - susurró la chica con cierta tristeza. El momento era acompañado por el estridente aguacero que parecía haberse intensificado. Tomó con suavidad su masculina barbilla, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. Cuando la mirada de chocolate se encontró con la aguamarina, la pelirroja pudo sentir su angustia. Se estremeció al notar que sus ojos marrones estaban humedecidos, sabía que aquel chico no lloraba por cualquiera situación, lo que sentía era algo que seguramente hace mucho había meditado y era algo que verdaderamente le dolía. Limpió suave y lentamente sus mejillas humedecidas, dejando rastros de agua ante el tacto. El chico recibió las caricias en silencio mientras cerraba sus ojos, disfrutando la cercanía de aquella chica y agradeciendo su presencia. Desde que se habían conocido, ella era la única que podía calmarlo con sólo una palabra, sólo un consejo o simplemente un abrazo. – Creo que no he servido de mucho – dijo la chica, rompiendo el silencio que se había provocado entre ellos. – Te he mojado más – prosiguió con una sonrisa, que resultó tan agradable como una fría brisa en una cálida tarde de verano para el chico.

- gracias Mist – respondió este aun desanimado, pero con más calma. – Vamos, pasa – dijo mientras dejaba libre la entrada invitando a la chica. El departamento era más bien sencillo, contaba con dos dormitorios, dos baños, una sala de estar que era el pequeño estudio de Ash y una cocina americana que se encontraba junto al living-comedor. En todo el lugar se notaba claramente los gustos masculinos del chico, los colores de las murallas eran más bien sobrios y la mayor parte de los instrumentos de la casa tomaban tonalidades marrones, blancas o simplemente negras.

La pelirroja espero de pie hasta que el joven cerrara la puerta. Poco le importaba en esos momentos que su falda de seda y su abrigo se encontraran totalmente calados. Sólo algo orientaba sus pensamientos, saber lo que le sucedía a su amigo.

- no la enciendas – dijo suavemente la pelirroja. Conocía perfectamente al moreno, solía encender las luces luego de invitar a las personas a pasar, y después siempre les ofrecía un… - y tampoco quiero un café, gracias -

- esta bien –

- Pikachu esta durmiendo verdad? – inquirió la chica.

- si –

- bien, entonces debemos hablar – dijo mientras daba la vuelta sobre sus talones, quedando frente al moreno. Dirigió inmediatamente su mirada a los oscuros ojos marrones que la veían con cansancio. El chico suspiró largamente.

- Mist.. – susurró desanimado. Sabía que ella no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le confesara sus sentimientos. Caminó hacia los sillones y se recostó. – mejor anda a cambiarte –

- no Ash!!! De esta no te vas a escapar como en las otras!! – dijo decidida la chica. Al fin y al cabo hace más de un mes que seguía con el mismo aire triste y siempre evitaba las conversaciones sobre eso.

- Esta bien – dijo desanimado – que quieres saber, que termine con Melody?! – dijo amargamente, la pelirroja se sorprendió. El trigueño no solía referirse ante ella sobre sus relaciones personales y cuando terminaba con sus novias era informada por sus amigos más cercanos. Nunca lo escuchaba por sus propios labios.

- no sabía que esa relación te importara tanto – la chica se sentó a su lado, humedeciendo su ropaje nuevamente. Tomó sus manos frías, provocando que el chico la observara nuevamente a los ojos.

- no es eso Mist – prosiguió el chico – es algo que … que me he dado cuenta recientemente y se que es algo imposible –

- que sucede?? – inquirió la pelirroja, acercándose cada vez más al rostro del joven. Éste bajo su rostro, escondiendo sus ojos almendrados apenado.

- creo que … que me enamoré – respondió el moreno. Aun no levantaba su vista, por lo que no pudo ver el fugaz cambio de color en las pupilas de la joven, cambiando del dulce verde a un frió azul, demostrando su actual estado de ánimo.

- vaya! hasta que el pequeño a madurado - exclamó alegre la chica, en otra de sus fantásticas actuaciones. Sabía que debía estar contenta por su amigo como lo exigían sus valores, pero no podía, una gran tristeza se apoderaba de ella. Sentía que una parte de Ash ya no le pertenecía, la parte más importante, su corazón.- y dime, quien es la afortunada? Asi te puedo ayudar – preguntó la chica, mientras formaba una gran sonrisa en sus labios que escondía sus sentimientos. El chico alzó la vista por fin, sorprendido.

- en verdad te interesa saber?? – exclamó, mientras sentía que la pequeña ilusión de que eso le provocara celos se esfumaba.

- si, que hay de extraño en eso Ash? – dijo la chica, mientras observaba caminar al chico que recientemente había abandonado su posición junto a ella. – soy tu amiga, no es así? –

- lo se, pero tu nunca habías demostrado interés por estos temas – respondió observándola directamente a los ojos. Esta respondió su gesto y también se levantó.

- nunca te pregunto porque tu nunca me cuentas – se excuso y le reprochó la pelinaranja. – Siempre termino enterándome de tus romances por Brock o Traecy –

- vaya, el tipo de amigos que tengo – susurró para si el chico, de igual forma la muchacha logró escuchar

- por que dices eso? –

- no te importa – respondió secamente, dejando a su amiga sorprendida. Hace mucho que él no le respondía tan agresivamente ni era tan gruñón con ella. Sus peleas habían sido cambiadas por gestos totalmente opuestos. – y si me permites, creo que iré a caminar –

- con la lluvia encima?-

- si, y eso tampoco debería importarte – el chico empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la salida, antes de que pudiera tocar el picaporte una figura femenina más pequeña que él había detenido su camino. Dos grandes ojos azul marinos lo miraron irritados.

- si, sí debería importarme. Soy tu amiga desde hace trece años y no eres capaz de contarme lo que te sucede??!! – gritó molesta, combinándose sus gritos con el ruido de la tormenta.

- pues no quiero, no entiendes??!! – respondió de igual manera

- no, no entiendo ni quiero entenderlo. Te dejaré ir si me respondes sólo una pregunta – dijo decidida, mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la entrada.

- dime – dijo con un suspiró cansado.

- quién es – empezó la muchacha – quiero saber quién es la chica que amas –

- Mist… - susurró el chico mientras avanzaba, tratando de escapar de esa situación.

- no Ash!! – Exclamó decidida al ver los pasos que estaba tomando su amigo – siempre te escapas con la misma actuación, pero esta vez quiero saber la verdad –

- entonces nos quedaremos toda la noche así!! – gritó el trigueño.

- por mi esta bien!! –

- perfecto!!?? –

- perfecto!!! – le respondió con un grito la pelirroja, mientras se sentaba apoyándose en la puerta. Sus piernas eran delineadas por su humedecida falda, causando un perfecto efecto en ella. El chico se sentó frente de ella, apoyado en el respaldo del sillón más cercano. Se observaron a los ojos por unos minutos, intercambiando furiosas miradas, llenas de recelo y de reproche. – eres un terco Ketchum –

- mira quien habla – ironizó.

Volvió a formarse ese tenso y silencioso ambiente entre ellos. Misty lo seguía observando, pero ahora su mente planeaba mil y una ideas para convencerle y saber de una vez por todas la verdad. Había utilizado los dos primeros puntos débiles de Ash, su empatía y su remordimiento, y aun así el chico parecía no reaccionar. Le quedaba el último intento y uno de los mas confiables: la pasión.

Se levantó lentamente de la puerta y cruzó el pequeño espacio que los separaban. Vio como los ojos marrones buscaban respuestas a sus acciones, pero permaneció muda hasta que se encontró muy cerca de él.

- dime Ash, por favor – le susurró a la altura del cuello, sintiendo por la cercanía de sus cuerpos como se contraían sus músculos. De igual forma permaneció sin mirarla y sin decirle nada. Decidió utilizar un poco más su cuerpo de mujer, sentándose sobre las rodillas del moreno y acercando cada vez más su ente y su rostro. – Dímelo por favor - Le susurró nuevamente a un chico que parecía estar perdiendo la batalla a su dulce técnica.

- no Mist … - respondió el chico, mientras cerraba sus ojos y parecía controlar sus impulsos.

- Ash, por favor dime – prosiguió la chica, ahora besando distintas zonas de su cara con sus suaves labios.

- Mist… por favor… deja … deja de jugar conmigo – le susurró el chico dolorosamente lo que asombró a la pelirroja. Ya había olvidado como ese "juego" había comenzado, sólo con un poco de alcohol y un baile. Sin poder controlar, su mente dibujo rápidamente el recuerdo…

_Sábado por la noche. Aquel día era muy especial para todos los amigos, ya que dos grandes noticias habían acontecido: Ash había vencido en la liga , convirtiéndose en el maestro pokémon y Richie por fin se había decidido y le había pedido matrimonio a su novia de hace dos años, Misty. _

_Se dirigieron a una de las discos más conocidas de ciudad Verde, con motivo de celebrar. Ingresaron a los doce, aun Misty recordaba el grupo: Brock junto a su novia Lily, Traecy junto a su novia Daisy, Violet, May, Drew, Gary, Casey, Sakura, Dawn, Paul, Richie, Ash y ella. Todos muy alegres y ruidosos, que más de una vez avergonzaron a la pobre pelirroja. En su cabeza inmortalizaba cada momento de aquella reunión, pero recordaba con más claridad las conversaciones que tuvo con su querido moreno, que era su amigo, su confesor y ahora su amante. Entre una de ellas estaba la que habían sostenido cuando todos estaban bailando, incluyendo a su prometido Richie con su amiga Casey. Misty los observaba desde unas mesas cercanas, por algún extraño motivo no sentía celos de su amiga a pesar de que estuvieran bailando muy divertidos y a veces muy cerca. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera sintió cuando un trigueño muy conocido se sentaba a su lado. Sólo notó su presencia cuando éste buscó su mano izquierda._

_- que pasa? – le preguntó la chica al ver su comportamiento. De igual manera no cambio la mano de posición, debía reconocer que cualquier contacto entre ellos la hacía sentir segura y muy cómoda. _

_- es muy bonito – dijo el chico, mirando directamente a aquel anillo que era adornado sutilmente por una piedra aguamarina. La chica también dirigió su vista hacia el lugar – sería el mismo que yo compraría para nuestra boda – le dijo como si hubiera salido sólo de su boca. Ella no respondió, seguía con su mirada fija en aquel anillo y con sus mejillas estúpidamente sonrojadas, como si fuera una adolescente. – veintitrés años Mist, no crees que eres muy joven para casarte?? –_

_- la edad esta bien Ash y no es lo importante; yo quiero a Richie y él me quiere a mi, con eso es suficiente – respondió decidida, aunque entre su mente y su corazón había una inquietante guerra._

_- pero lo amas – le preguntó el moreno mientras la miraba directamente con sus dulces ojos de chocolate y almendra – de verdad lo amas Misty?? – inquirió presionando la mano de la alianza. Ella no supo que responder, sólo se limito a mirarlo por unos segundos a los ojos en modo de respuesta: ella no lo sabía. _

_- Ash, ya volví!! – sintió la dulce voz de May cerca de la mesa, parecía que acababa de regresar del baño. Separaron sus manos ágilmente tratando de esconder aquella acción, como si en verdad fuera un error o un delito. Al parecer la joven castaña no lo había notado, tomó a su novio de la mano obligándolo a levantarse - vamos a bailar??- se dirigió a la pelirroja que seguía sin pestañar todos los movimientos de su amigo – espero que no te moleste Misty – se disculpó la castaña con una sonrisa_

_- descuida May, vayan y diviértanse – respondió de la misma manera, aunque esa noche no pudo evitar buscarlo seguidamente con la mirada. Su comportamiento había sido muy extraño, más de lo habitual y la muchacha quería, y necesitaba, saber porqué estaba actuando así. _

_La velada siguió tranquila luego de ese encuentro, pero ya a las tres de la madrugada era hora de marcharse. La mayoría estaban cansados, ya que los sábados también era día de trabajo para la mayoría. Pero Ash y Misty se encontraban aun con energía, lo suficiente para durar una hora mas de baile y diversión. Richie, con cierto desagrado acepto que su prometida se quedara un rato más con el moreno, al fin y al cabo él no podía puesto que debía viajar la mañana siguiente y necesitaba descansar. _

_Luego de despedirse en la entrada, ambos chicos regresaron a la pista de baile, aunque decidieron sentarse en una de las mesas cercanas para tomar algo. Ambos con su infaltable sex on the beach, que era una de las cosas que tenían en común._

_- y pikachu? – inició la chica, cambiando de conversación – como está?? -_

_- bien – respondió mientras ingería una parte del líquido naranja – pero te extraña – le dijo con una sonrisa._

_- yo también lo extraño, hace un mes que no voy a tu departamento – le dijo esta con una sonrisa, una dulce sonrisa a los ojos de Ash. _

_- bueno, entonces tendrás que ir dentro de estos días –_

_- y tu mamá, cómo está?? – _

_- bien, su romance con el profesor Oak va cada día mejor –_

_- se lo tenían bien escondido – dijo la muchacha luego de reír – aunque son unas de las parejas más bonitas que conozco – _

_- ni me lo digas – respondió el chico un poco cansado – es lo más cursi que he visto en mi corta vida, gracias a Dios – prosiguió el chico con un aire dramático, lo que causo más risa en los labios de la pelirroja_

_- bueno, si estás celoso de tu madre, te entiendo –_

_- por qué lo dices?? – _

_- tu relación con May no es muy romántica que digamos – le dijo con simpleza, mientras bebía con la pajita parte del licor._

_- me estas sacando en cara que no soy romántico?? – dijo el chico entrecerrando sus ojos graciosamente._

_- si te sientes identificado, no es mi culpa – respondió la joven entre risas. Éstas desaparecieron inmediatamente cuando el moreno se levantó de la silla. Parecía que se había molestado – Vamos Ash, es sólo una bro … - la mano derecha del joven la interrumpió, se la había ofrecido para ir a bailar._

_- te voy a demostrar que si lo soy Misty – respondió el joven con decisión ante la mirada asombrada de su amiga. Acaso estaba coqueteando con ella?? _

_Era un momento íntimo entre todas las parejas del lugar, a pesar que ya era muy tarde aun había un gran número de personas en el lugar, por lo cual ambos chicos pasaban desapercibidos. Cuando entraron a la pista, una suave melodía la cubría dando un grato espacio para las parejas enamoradas. Antes de que Misty pudiera reaccionar que era lo que hacía allí, unos fuertes brazos cogieron su cintura y la atrajeron a un cuerpo firme y masculino. El de su mejor amigo. Su mirada asustada y sus mejillas sonrosadas buscaron los dulces ojos marrones, para encontrar una solución a todas las interrogantes que atacaban su cabeza. Pero nunca los encontró ya que estos estaban ocultos en los sedosos cabellos azabaches del chico. Se limitó a disfrutar el momento, ya que esa sería la única vez que podría estar tan cerca de él. Envolvió el cuello del joven con sus brazos de blanca porcelana, mientras apegaba su pequeño cuerpo al del trigueño. Notó como sus curvas con la dureza de aquellos grandes músculos se acomodaban perfectamente, casi destinados a permanecer juntos. Le pareció que el chico había llegado a la misma conclusión, ya que en ningún momento se alejo de ella. El tiempo pasaba, y sus cuerpos seguían tan juntos como al inicio. Sintió como los brazos del chico la alejaba un poco, levantó su vista con la esperanza de ver aquellos grandes ojos marrones. Cuando lo hizo percibió como en ellos se había formado un brillo especial, que nunca había observado antes en los ojos de su amigo. Un brillo que le incitaba deseo y pasión. _

_- es mejor… es mejor que nos vayamos – le dijo la chica al joven, para escapar de esa extraña situación que estaba aconteciendo. – todavía debo conseguir un taxi para regresar a Celeste -_

_- está bien – respondió el chico, mientras cogía la mano izquierda de la chica para dirigirla a la salida, todo en silencio. __Cuando llegaron por fin, el moreno se detuvo – Mist, no crees que es muy peligroso que te vayas sola a Ciudad Celeste a estas horas?? –_

_- no te preocupes – dijo la pelirroja, mientras alzaba su brazo deteniendo un taxi cercano que tenia como destino su ciudad natal – hago esto todas las veces que vengo –_

_- si, pero no sola. Siempre te vas con tus hermanas – repuso este._

_- de verdad Ash, no te preocupes – le dijo la chica con calma. El taxi ya se había estacionado a su lado, la muchacha esta abriendo la puerta del asiento trasero – para que no te preocupes te llamare cuando llegue, de acuerdo?? – Antes de que pudiera entrar el chico ya había cerrado la puerta._

_- disculpe señor, pero ya no necesitamos el auto – le dijo al molesto chofer, este se fue inmediatamente._

_- Ash.. Por qué hiciste eso??!! – le regañó la pelirroja._

_- bueno, iremos a mi departamento. Así estarás cómoda, podrás ver a Pikachu y yo estaré más tranquilo –_

_Misty no pudo decir más, ya que el chico había cogido su mano nuevamente y la guiaba a un edificio de color crema que quedaba cerca. Cuando llegaron Ash inmediatamente fue a ver a su pokémon, que parecía dormir plácidamente. Misty permanecía estática en la entrada, era la segunda vez que iba a ese lugar y todavía no podía sentirse cómoda allí. Tuvo que esperar hasta que el moreno regresara, para que este la llevara a la habitación de visitas._

_- si quieres, puedes utilizar una de mis camisas para dormir – le dijo el chico mientras indicaba uno de los estantes del ropero. _

_- gracias Ash, lamento moles... – el dedo índice del chico se posó en los tibios labios de Misty, interrumpiéndola y sonrojándola._

_- entiende esto Mist, eres mi amiga y ningún amigo mío es una molestia – le dijo mirándola a los ojos, mientras la muchacha le respondía con una sonrisa. En poco había cambiado aquel niño que había pescado, seguía siendo el mismo chico tierno, testarudo e impulsivo, sólo que ahora entendía todo el lenguaje del juego entre los sexos. – bien, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, si necesitas algo estoy en la pieza de al frente – _

_- gracias Ash, buenas noches - _

_- buenas noches, Mist – finalizó el chico, dejando a la pelirroja sola en su pieza._

_No había pasado ni cinco minutos y ya necesitaba a su amigo. La muchacha ya se había cambiado, decidiéndose por una camisa blanca que poco cubría su torso desnudo. Golpeó suavemente llamando al joven, pero no hubo respuestas por lo que creyó que estaba durmiendo. Entró a la habitación sigilosamente, temiendo poder despertarle si no lo hacía con cuidado, cuando estuvo frente la cama, comprobó que el chico aun no se acostaba. Sintió como la puerta del baño se abría y antes de reaccionar, salía de el su amigo totalmente desnudo y cubierto sólo por una toalla amarrada a su cintura. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, antes de esconderse en algún sitio cercano que cubriera lo que el otro no debía ver._

_- qué… qué haces aquí Mist?? – inquirió un sonrojado y nervioso moreno, escondido detrás de la puerta del baño._

_- lo siento – comenzó la chica escondida detrás de la cama, con unas mejillas del mismo color que su cabello. – es que necesito algo, un medicamento para la cabeza, venia para que me digieras donde podía encontrar uno – se excusó la chica._

_- esta bien, te pasaré uno. Hay aquí en el baño – el chico cambio de su posición y se dirigió a un mueble buscando el preciado remedio._

_- gracias – sintió la suave voz de Misty, parecía menos nerviosa lo que también lo calmo a él. _

– _Listo Mist, ya la encontré – anunció el chico a su amiga, que debía estar en la habitación. _

_- gracias – la dulce voz de la chica le llegó como un susurró, erizando su piel y acelerando su corazón. Cuando se dio la vuelta, la chica se encontraba muy cerca de él, podía sentir el calor y el aroma a lilas de su piel. Ella no sabía bien lo que hacía, sabía que estaba incitando a Ash a hacer algo que no era debido, pero en ese instante su cabeza no funcionaba, se estaba guiando por lo que le reclamaba su corazón. Se acercó mas a aquel chico de tierna y sincera mirada, hasta lograr apoyar ambas manos en su pecho que ascendía y descendía notablemente. Cerró sus ojos almendrados dolorosamente, como si aquel gesto quemara su piel; pero no aguantó más, cogió el rostro de aquella joven y la besó. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, sabía que no era correcto, sabía que en tres meses se casaría y que si seguía toda su amistad podría perderse para siempre; pero aquello era lo que había esperado desde que era una adolescente y desde que había descubierto que los labios servían para algo más que modular palabras._

_Se dejo simplemente llevar por la sensación de poder cubrir aquellos dulces labios y humedecerlos con los de él, mientras movía su cabeza una y otra vez para encontrar el sitio apropiado para continuar con su exploración. Ni siquiera notó cuando llevó a su hermosa pelirroja a su habitación y la depositó en la cama, donde le abrió el mundo de los adultos y la convirtió en toda una mujer…_

Regresó a la realidad, encontrándose con el mismo moreno que la había echo suya hace tres meses atrás. Este empezaba a quitarle sus anillos, entre ellos el de su compromiso que se llevaría acabo en dos días más. Sabía a la perfección desde ese instante que Ash no podía llevar a cabo nada si ella llevaba puesto aquel anillo, sabía que estaba engañando a Richie pero esa alianza lo hacía más notorio. La muchacha por fin concluyó que había vencido.

- me lo dirás?? – pregunto la chica, mientras desataba la corbata del muchacho.

- nop – respondió infantilmente, mientras meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro – no quero –

- Ash … que malo eres!! – le respondió esta con el mismo tono. De improvisto el chico ladeo su posición, dejando a la muchacha en el frío piso y él encima de ella.

- no lo creas, puedo ser peor – le respondió este, ahora con su voz normal y una sensual mirada

- pero no tanto como yo– le respondió la chica con la misma mirada, atrayendo el rostro del chico con la corbata.

- eso quiero verlo - le dijo el chico mientras buscaba con sus ojos los labios de la pelirroja.

- conste que te lo advertí – respondió seductoramente la muchacha – después no te arrepientas –

- ya deberías saber mi hermosa Mist, que Ash Ketchum nunca se arrepiente de lo que hace – le susurró decidido. Luego de esas palabras no conversaron más, todo fue reemplazado por roces y miradas que expresaban perfectamente sus sentimientos. La pelirroja debió reconocer que había caído en su propia trampa.

Los tibios rayos de sol se filtraban por las cortinas de la habitación, haciendo cambiar mágicamente las tonalidades morenas del joven que se encontraba dormido. Un sabroso aroma a lilas llegó a su nariz, provocando que despertara alegremente mientras abría sus ojos y estiraba su cuerpo cansado. El movimiento causó que su querida amiga se abrazara más a él y se acurrucara en su cuerpo desnudo. No pudo evitar verla con ternura, adorándola y amándola en silencio. Empezó a besar la frente de aquella chica con sumo cuidado, temiendo despertarla bruscamente y tener que sufrir su ira. Recordó fugazmente como habían despertado la primera vez que habían estado juntos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Él había salido tan rápidamente de la habitación a penas había despertado, a preparar un poco de café y tostadas para el desayuno. Recordaba perfectamente la cara sonrosada de su amiga cuando le había deseado los buenos días con nerviosismo, para luego alzar una ceja al observar la gran cantidad de tostadas que habían en el centro de la mesa. Ella sabía perfectamente que el muchacho solía comer exageradamente cuando estaba nervioso y en ese mismo momento se lo había hecho notar. Sin embargo, las siguientes veces había despertado tan feliz como en ese día. Sentirla entre sus brazos era lo más grato que había sentido en su vida, mucho más que sostener el título de maestro pokémon. Sintió como un pequeño bostezo interrumpía sus pensamientos, su dulce pequeña había despertado.

- otra vez estás despierto antes que yo?? – inquirió la chica enseguida luego de ver los tiernos irises marrones mirarla con cariño. – Cuando será el día en que yo pueda verte dormir – dijo mientras acurrucaba su rostro en el pecho desnudo del muchacho. – cuando viajábamos siempre me despertaba antes que tu -

- si, pero seguramente no te cansabas tanto como ahora – le dijo coquetamente mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos naranjas.

- Ash!! – replicó la muchacha, con sus pómulos coloreados sutilmente por el carmesí

- sólo digo lo que veo – le dijo el chico entre risas, mientras la abrazaba. Luego el silencio se apoderó del lugar, Misty permanecía muy cerca del joven pero su cabeza parecía estar en otro lugar. El trigueño notó su expresión cansada y algo preocupada. – que pasa? – le preguntó enseguida.

- al final no me dijiste – comenzó la chica, como si fuera una conversación recientemente interrumpida – no me dijiste quien era –

- pues no quero decirte – le dijo el chico como niño pequeño, para salvarse de la situación

- entonces yo tampoco te voy a decir – le reprochó la chica

- que cosa? – indagó el trigueño, notablemente interesado.

- que yo también estoy enamorada – dijo con simpleza – y me acabo de dar cuenta –

- pero eso es obvio Mist, no te puedes casar con alguien si no lo amas –

- No, no me estas entendiendo Ash – le dijo la muchacha, al fin mirándole a los ojos – no es Richie. A él lo quiero sólo como amigo, pero hay otra persona a la que si quiero, a la cual amo –

- y que vas a hacer?-

- hum…- comenzó la pelirroja, algo complicada con sus sentimientos y pensamientos – lo he meditado mucho y … sólo hay una solución. – Siguió decidida – debo pedirle matrimonio –

- Que?! – exclamó sorprendido el chico.

- claro. No esperaras que perdamos todas las cosas del matrimonio – dijo con simpleza – además mis hermanas me matarían si les digo que le tienen que avisar a todos sus invitados que no hay boda – prosiguió la chica – tu sabes, ellas y su vida de estrellas – finalizó para luego intentar levantarse

- a donde vas? –

- a vestirme y después a pedirle matrimonio –

- ahora??!! –

- si –

- ah no! – dijo el moreno, mientras cogía la pequeña cintura de la chica con sus fuertes brazos, obligándola a detenerse y empujándola nuevamente a la cama. – no voy a permitir que lo hagas -

- y por que no?? – preguntó Misty vagamente molesta

- Por que? … -el chico permaneció en silencio buscando una respuesta, mientras la pelinaranja alzaba una de sus cejas – porque… porque el hombre es el que debe pedirlo –

- y esperar hasta que tu lo hagas?! Estaría toda la vida esperando – le replicó la chica, mientras volvía a levantar su torso desnudo cubriéndose con las blancas sabanas.

- que…que?! – preguntó Ash todavía en shock.

- si Ash – le dijo seriamente, mientras observaba los ojos almendrados del muchacho en un gesto de valentía - me enamoré de ti – Luego, al notar que el chico permanecía estático en su puesto decidió levantarse para escapar definitivamente de ahí. Cuando estaba por realizar su objetivo, unos brazos masculinos y bronceados la atrajeron nuevamente al que había sido lecho de su cariño. No supo como de repente se encontraba atrapada bajo el cuerpo de su amigo, que la miraba tiernamente.

- otra cosa en común Mist – le susurró dulcemente, haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello

- a que te refieres?? –

– que yo también te amo –

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

_hola a todos!! Gracias por leer esto, que es mi primer one shot (aunque salio algo largo …. Casi 9 paginas en word :P )_

_y tambien gracias por los review que van a dejar (solo es un minuto lo que tardan, por fas! )_

_bueno, ya que aun no he aprendido a subir en mi profile, y tampoco tengo tiempo, les dejo la direccion de mi blog donde podran encontrar mas fics ) _

_(aunque no muxos por ahora, ya que esta recien iniciando) _

_espero que lo visiten y dejen sus comentarios_

_la url: __http://www.illusionsandhopes. vemos!!_

_Atte: kasu )_


End file.
